creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Fantasy
It happened again. That nightmare never ends. The green-eyed man is being killed over and over again, as I just watch. Helpless. My hands always become so bloody, but it never ends. I open my eyes, but I always see him. His eyes pleading for help. Sometimes in my dreams, I can see the killer. It’s always a glimpse of his hand or his coat, but never do I see his face. But I can feel his presence. It’s unexplainable to me, but every time the killer is around, a cold breeze overwhelms my heart. A sense of dread and doom overtakes me, every time he is around. I tried to tell my mother about it, but she never understood. She would just take me to Dr. Wissen, my child psychologist. I tried to explain my dreams to him, but he never listened. He would just give me another pill and send me off. If only they knew… The pills helped at first. They kept the monster away, but the green-eyed man still had to die. It’s just how it went. Every time I closed my eyes, he would be there. He is locked in that dark room with a deep cut in his throat. Sometimes, I hear whispers telling me to end it. At first, I couldn’t do it. He needed my help. But, recently, they became more violent, yelling at me to finish the job, he started. They wanted me to fill in for him, but I never could. As time went by the whispers turned into yells, until I had no choice, but to end it. He lied there pleading for me not to do it, as I walked over to his damaged body. I just whispered, “Shh, I will help you.” A loud crack was heard, as his head rolled down to the floor. Tonight I did it. I gave in to the whispers. “You did the right thing,” I could hear the voices saying and felt somebody’s hand on my shoulder. I looked at the hand and gasped. Those dark leather gloves and that emerald ring. They could only belong to one person. I turned around, but nobody was there. My heart can still feel him. That cold sense of fear and dread creeps up to me like a slithering serpent and bites my heart, every time he is near by. I wake up. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. As I make my way down, the damning feel of dread overtakes my heart. He can’t be here. Not now! Rushing down the stairs I hold my breath and anticipate the worst. On the end of the stairs I saw a figure, slowly climbing. My fear overcame my rationality and I only hoped it wouldn't catch up to me. As I ran into the safety of my room, I felt a tug on my hand. I turned around only to be greeted by my dear mother’s loving, emerald eyes. “What’s wrong, Lizzie?” she asked me gently. “I was just scared,” I replied, as my mother escorted me to my bedroom. Ever since dad left us, she has been my guardian angel, looking after me. She couldn’t bear to see me struggle, but she never understood. Nobody did. My mother kindly walked me back to my room, gave me some anti-psychotics (courtesty of Dr. Wissen) and kissed me. “Don’t worry about your nightmares, sweetie. They are just dreams. They can’t hurt you," she said in a sweet voice and turned off the light. If only she knew… That night my dreams were occupied once more. I ‘woke up’ in a room, much darker than before. I tried to move, but I wouldn’t budge. I could hear the sound of shackles every time I moved my hand or feet. Suddenly I felt it; a dark and chilly feeling of dread and doom, washed over me like a tide and I became pale. He was here. I closed my eyes and prayed to God, it wasn’t him. “He can’t hear you. He abandoned you all,” a whisper suddenly said to me, as my heart sped up. “Who are you?!” I yelled out, but no answer. I screamed three times for the man to reveal himself, but nothing. The whispers only said one thing, “Where he has failed, I will step in”. I woke up in my bed again. Cold sweat dripped off my forehead and I gasped heavily. It felt like the torment of last night would never end. I could hear my mother yelling from the bottom of the stairs. “Honey get ready. I scheduled you an appointment with Dr. Wissen today,” she yelled. Of course she did! After last night’s little incident, I'd be surprised if she hadn’t done it. “I’m coming mom, just let me get ready,” I replied and started to dress myself. Soon enough I was ready to see the doctor. As we got in the big white facility of the “Wissen Institute for Troubled Youth” my vision started to get blurry. Something was coming over me and I just waited for this visit to be over. In the waiting room we were greeted by the most obnoxious people in the entire world. There was this woman that just chewed her gum over and over again with her mouth opened like a damn hippo. Every three seconds she would just blew a bubble and pop it. Again and again, until I’d fucking go insane. Oh and let’s not forget about that kid of her’s. I never wanted to suffocate a child as badly as I wanted to suffocate this one. He was around ten years old and he was running around the damn ordination, making faces at people and screaming at the top of his lungs. Chew, pop, scream. First warning. CHEW, pop, scream. Second warning, my head started to hurt. CHEW, POP, SCREAM. I gritted my teeth and almost scream. “How I wish they were silenced,” I mumbled to myself as I rocked back and forth in my seat. My heart was flamed with raged, my vision started to blur. “Don’t fight it, my child.” His whispers startled me. My anger was now replaced by fear and I anxiously looked around, but nobody was near me. My mother noticed my nervous ticks. I could see in her eyes a fear for my well being. If only she knew… “Elisabeth Wahnsin, the doctor will see you now,” a nice lady in a white uniform told me. Dr. Irsin Wissen was an expert child psychologist. He was able to treat many cases ranging from schizophrenia to various phobias and he even managed to cure a child with the A.H.S (alien hand syndrome). The man was great, but my case gave him headaches. He tried to talk to me, convince me that it was all just a dream, a twisted fantasy, but nothing worked. And where conversation failed, a rainbow of pills would surely succeed. That cold stare from out beyond his gray eyes said it all. He knew why I had come. “I presume the pills wore off?” he said as soon as lied down. “I don’t know what to tell you doc,” I said and sighed. “At first they kept him at bay, but now…” “Now what, miss Wahnsin?” the doctor prosecuted. I usually didn’t mind his tone, but now I felt he was growing more impatient and more hostile. Even the atmosphere in this room was different. Everything looked the same, but that feel. The cold breeze running along my heart. Oh God, please no! He can’t be here. “Now I feel him everywhere,” I said trying to remain calm, although I knew I should panic. The horrible aura was here. As I looked at the doctor’s confused face, I noticed something. Just out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the dark leather glove with the emerald ring approaching me. I quickly turned around, but there was nothing. “Miss Wahnin, what’s wrong? Tell me!” Dr. Wissen demanded to know. My heart rate got faster, my breathing heavier. I felt like I was going to pass out. “I can feel his presence. It’s an unusual chill that passes my heart, before I see his glove. He is with us right now.” I explained to the doctor. “Who’s with us?” the doctor asked. “The killer. The man with the emerald ring. He is still here,” I said in an outburst of tears. The doctor looked at me and wrote something down. “What are you writing?” I asked him. “I can see that the so far treatment hasn’t been working. So I have new capsules for you.” he said and gave me the paper on which in big bold letters was written “Suscipit”; the most powerful, and very expensive, anti-psychotics known to man. He gave me that form and I was released. My mother anxiously waited for me. As I walked out, she only took one glance at the paper. She uttered not a single word during our entire ride home, but I could see it in her eyes. She was suffering. As we arrived home, I rushed upstairs. I couldn’t think or feel anything anymore. I had to lie down. Before I went upstairs my mother only said one thing to me; “You will be better,” and kissed my forehead. As my head hit the pillow, I started to drift off. I tried to fight my sleep, because I knew that he would be there, waiting for me. “No, don’t fall asleep,” I screamed at myself, but to no prevail. My eyelids felt like they were led and soon enough they closed and the nightmare began all over again. As I emerged in my dream, I quickly realized that something was odd. I wasn’t in the same dark room. Instead the place around me was well lit, but still I could sense him. He was present here as well. As I walked through the hall I could hear something. It was at first a muffled sound of someone chewing and popping their gum. Chew, pop, chew, pop and so on growing louder and louder as I walked. My ears were now focused only at the location of the sound. As I narrowed down a room the sound grew louder and a child screaming could be heard. The orchestra of annoyance drove me to one room. Inside it a woman and a child were strapped down. The woman was just chewing her gum, while the child screamed from the top of his lungs. I couldn’t take it anymore. I walked towards the woman and said, nicely, “Spit out that gum!” She didn’t listen. Instead she just kept chewing and popping. I had no choice. I jumped and sat atop of her chest. The woman was frightened, but she continued to chew and pop, so I did the only thing I could. On the table beside her I found the choke pear. I smiled maliciously as pure hatred and anger overtook my soul. My vision became dark and an unspeakable malice came over me as I stuffed he choke pear into hear mouth. In her eyes I could see no fear, only satisfaction. What was she? “Now open wide you bitch!” I yelled as the choke pear got logged inside her throat. With pure rage I turned the screw which made the pear’s ‘wings’ spread, crushing her jaw in a millisecond. I then proceeded to reach into her bleeding deformed jaw and in the cluster of her shattered teeth and bones, I found it; that hellish gum. “Why don’t you keep it?!” I said and showed that gum so far her distorted throat that nobody will be able to ever find it. I could hear the woman, who was still alive (albeit for a short while) suffocating in her own blood, but she didn’t scream. She laughed and laughed as hard as she could, but soon she was dead. I looked at her limp body and couldn't believe it. The pear was still deeply logged into her esophagus and I had no intention of pulling it out. I looked at my bloody hands and wept. How could I be so cruel? Suddenly something came over me. A pure apathy towards my actions. My sorrow was now replaced by the coldness of my heart as I turned my gaze over to the screaming child. His loud, high pitch voice only aggravated me more. He had to be silenced. I took a pair of pliers from the ‘torture table’ in front of me and walked over to a burning fire. I heated the pliers for about three minutes and closed in on the screaming child. On the table besides the choke pear was a ‘mouthopener’ (a torture device of my own imagination). I stuffed it into his mouth and it inverted his jaw inside out. Only his tongue was still sticking out. I could see he tried to scream, but that was the least of his concerns. I closed in and slowly caressed his cheek. I am going to enjoy this. “Now let’s hear you scream without your tongue,” I said and clamped his tongue between the searing hot pliers. The scent of his burning flesh quickly filled my nostrils and I laughed. I yanked the tongue with all my force, trying to rip it out of his mouth. On the child’s face were no tears, just a gleam of pure joy in his eyes. I pulled one more time and the tongue just slid out. From his mouth blood started pouring out and it splashed me right in the face. I just stood there and laughed. My heart was filled with joy as I finally silenced all these evil people. Suddenly something appeared in front of me. An emerald ring and the right hand leather glove. I laughed as I looked down at them. I understand now! I know what must be done. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mental Illness